


would you like to come to shiratorizawa, iwaizumi?

by shortlock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, yeahhhh i don't know what this is but boredom got to me so-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortlock/pseuds/shortlock
Summary: oikawa and iwaizumi go to the mall to buy concealer and eat ice cream. unfortunately for them, ushijima doesn't give up in trying to recruit oikawa. tendou ends up giving a decently intelligent yet horrifying idea. (ish.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 93





	would you like to come to shiratorizawa, iwaizumi?

"Lazykawa, get your ass moving and come on."

"Iwa-chan, stop being so impatient. I need to find one that actually matches my skin."

"You don't even _need_ it."

"Shush, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi sighed, leaning back against the glass window of the makeup store Oikawa had dragged him into. It was a Sunday afternoon, and the younger boy had insisted that they spend the day at the mall. At first, they had idly strolled through the sports' stores, and after purchasing some new knee pads for Iwaizumi, Oikawa had forcibly hauled him into a makeup store to buy whatever shit he needed. The entire shop smelled like someone had dumped an ocean's worth of perfume in there, causing Iwaizumi to sneeze a few times.

"Uhm, excuse me," he heard someone say, and he opened his eyes to find a young girl beside him. He quickly moved out of the way so she could look at the different powders on display. He let out a tired groan as he walked over to Oikawa, who held two different bottles in his hand. He dropped his chin to rest on Oikawa's shoulder, looking down at the bottles. 

"What are those even supposed to be?"

"Concealers, Iwa-chan."

"What are they supposed to do?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, and leaning more of his weight onto Oikawa. The setter was quite warm, and the feeling was pleasant enough that he could have fallen asleep had he not been standing. 

"They're supposed to cover your eyebags," he mumbled, seemingly embarrassed by the idea of it. 

Iwaizumi began to feel a twinge of guilt grown in his stomach. They both knew that Oikawa only had puffy eyes and eyebags due to him forgoing sleep in favor of more volleyball practice late at night. It irritated him to no limit, and no matter how many times he tried to explain it to him, Oikawa never listened. He claimed that he needed the practice, as if it was just as important as eating to him. 

"Is that why your skin doesn't look as trashy as it usually does on school days?" 

He felt Oikawa nod in response, then speak in a hushed voice. "I've been using the bottles my sister forgot to take with her when she moved to Tokyo, but they ran out last week, so..."

Iwaizumi hummed, breathing in Oikawa's cologne of cinnamon. He never particularly enjoyed cinnamon, but the scent was now associated with Oikawa, so he learned to welcome it. It reminded him of late nights spent watching movies on the sofa, its lingering smell in the club room whenever Oikawa sprayed it in there, and even his own pillow due to the number of times the setter had fallen asleep on it. 

"You should get the one on the right."

Oikawa spun the bottle between his fingers. "You think?"

"It matches your skin tone more." 

He nodded, putting the second away. Iwaizumi grumbled when he had to move away from Oikawa, missing the warmth - though he would never admit that aloud - and stood outside to wait for the setter to purchase the concealer. 

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, let's get some ice cream," Oikawa exclaimed the second he bounded near Iwaizumi's side, grabbing the ace's arm. He let himself be pulled along, and they soon fell into easy conversation about Date Tech. Aoba Johsai would have its first practice match against them in two weeks, and so the two boys had been watching previous videos of Date Tech's plays, analyzing their moves and coming up with attack plans that they wanted to share with the rest of the team. 

"Iwa-chan, what are your thoughts on truth serums?" Oikawa asked, leaning forward to lick some cookie dough ice cream off of his knuckles. Some locks of his fell into his light brown eyes as he did so, and he tilted his head back to right them in place. They were seated at one of the tables per Oikawa's request, both boys eating an ice cream cone as they tried to finish them off before they completely melted.

"Assikawa, I am so not interested in hearing whatever nerd theory you came up with three minutes ago."

"Iwa-chan, think about it!" He straightened his back as if he was going to give a lecture. Knowing Oikawa, Iwaizumi assumed that he truly was about to. "When injected with a truth serum, a person is forced to tell whatever he genuinely believes is the truth, right? But what if there's a truth serum that can compel you to tell the truth to any question, even if you don't know what it is? Such as, I ask you how old that lady over there is," he paused to tip his head towards an elderly woman, and then continued, "and you give me the correct answer. Imagine how many problems would be solved if that were to happen." 

Iwaizumi let out a long groan before indulging into his best friend's behavior. "Dumbass, there is no way a truth serum could ever do that. It wouldn't even be classified as a truth serum then. If anything, what you're saying would be an entirely separate magical potion, because there is no way you can answer a question you don't _know."_

Oikawa frowned. "I suppose you're right, but-"

 _"Yeah,_ it would solve a bunch of problems, sure. It'd be like having your own personal computer in human form. But there's no way-"

"Hello, Oikawa, Iwaizumi," a thunderous voice interrupted Iwaizumi, and Oikawa jumped in his seat, almost dropping his phone to the ground. The two boys lifted their heads towards the right, and instantaneously, scowls replaced their startled expressions. 

"Ushiwaka," Oikawa drawled, narrowing his eyes at the wing spiker. His knuckles turned white. 

"It's nice to see you two again," Ushijima offered, and Iwaizumi wished his eyes were made out of lasers so he could destroy him. 

"I can't say the same, Ushiwaka, because I've promised my Okaasan that I will never lie," Oikawa quipped, mouth turning into a smirk, and Iwaizumi fell into a fit of laughter, loud enough to even attract the attention of those sitting near them. It wasn't the matter that Oikawa was lying as he said that - because the man lied to Iwaizumi at least once a day, usually when the ace asked, "When did you go to sleep?" - but the fact that he answered back at such a rapid speed has Iwaizumi cracking up. He caught Oikawa grinning at him, knowing he made him laugh, and that only made him chuckle even harder. 

Ushijima's eyes flitted from Oikawa to Iwaizumi, his lips turning downwards. "I don't get it," he said bluntly. 

"You don't need to," Iwaizumi replied, trying to catch his breath and control himself, lest he fall into another burst of laughter. 

"Well, you're welcome for gracing you with our wonderful presence for a full minute, Ushiwaka - though it was a minute far too long, I'll admit - but Iwa-chan and I have to go now. See you never!" Oikawa sent a forced smile to Ushijima, standing up with his unfinished ice cream in hand. Iwaizumi followed, and as they turned to push their chairs in, another person came skipping near them. 

"Well, well, well, what do you have here, Wakatoshi? Seijoh's captain and ace, on a date, hmm?" The redhead spoke, and Iwaizumi quickly recognized him as Shiratorizowa's insane middle blocker. Fury grew in his chest. It was this asshole who constantly blocked Iwaizumi's spikes last year, ruining their chances of going to Nationals. What was his name? Tsuzou? Tsuyoshi? Tenchi?

Oikawa grimaced, most likely remembering the same memory as Iwaizumi. "Ten-chan! I'd say good luck to you for willingly hanging out with Ushiwaka on your weekend, but seeing as how infuriating you are to my team, I'm going to say that I hope you have an awful day. Now, Iwa-chan and I really must be going, so goodbye!" He moved to grab Iwaizumi's hand, but stopped at the redhead's cackles. 

"You certainly are something, Captain, but now I can get behind the idea of you coming to my school. You're _h_ _ilarious."_

The setter glared at him, obviously hating the idea of going anywhere near Ushijima's school, then took Iwaizumi's hand. "We're leaving."

Iwaizumi wanted to leave too. 

"Tendou," Ushijima said, looking _very_ out of place. "I'm confused.

The redhead - Tendou apparently - pet Ushijima's head. "Don't worry about it, Wakatoshi." 

Ushijima focused his attention on Oikawa, who truly was doing his best in trying to get away from their two rivals. "You should have come to Shiratorizowa, Oikawa. Perhaps then you would have a chance at getting to Nationals this year." 

The hand on Iwaizumi's wrist tightened to a near death grip, and he could _feel_ the anger seeping out of Oikawa. 

"Ushiwaka, you piece of-"

"You're wrong," Iwaizumi interrupted, tugging on Oikawa's arm in order to silence him. _"We're_ going to win this year, so be prepared to eat shit." His eyes moved to Tendou. "You too, you redhead. Your blocks won't get me this time." 

Ushijima's eyes furrowed at this declaration, while Tendou roared with laughter. He pretended to wipe away a fake tear before his eyes met Iwaizumi's glare, saying, "Actually, Miracle Boy, I think Seijoh's ace should have come to Shiratorizowa instead." He glanced at their entwined hands. "Then our pretty boy setter here would have blindly followed." 

Oikawa made a choking sound before spluttering, "Don't even think about taking my ace anywhere near your pathetic school, Ten-chan, or I'll have your head on a golden platter!"

 _"Of course,"_ Tendou replied with a smirk. "Nothing less for the Great King, hm?"

Ignoring Tendou's remark yet content with his observation, Ushijima shrugged and turned to Iwaizumi. "Would you like to come to Shiratorizowa, Iwaizumi?" 

Oikawa screamed. 

(Iwaizumi did too, but he'll deny the fact until the day he dies.) 


End file.
